1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warhead for a nose-diving aircraft or missile utilized for the attacking of quasi-stationary targets which possess reducing or weakening armour along their vertical height, especially such as radar installations.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The need for such a warhead which is optimized for such utilization can be ascertained from the article "Anti-Radar-Lenkwaffe ALARM" in the publication WEHRTECHNIK, Volume 5/1985, pages 92 and 93.